


keep your guy in hiding

by paperthinn



Series: joshie's favorites [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Death marks, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Sex, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: There’s a dark brown mark on his neck, in the shape of a scythe, and oh! The realization makes Tyler’s toothbrush hit the floor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a pinterest prompt that was supposed to be like, 500 words maximum but ended up being a full-blown story lol
> 
> i'm making a second chapter that will contain smut, just so it's separated if you don't wanna see that oof

Tyler first sees _the mark_ in the mirror, at 7:29 AM. He woke up early that morning, a sickening feeling causing him to jolt out of whatever dream he was having. There’s a dark brown mark on his neck, in the shape of a scythe, and _oh!_ The realization makes Tyler’s toothbrush hit the floor. 

Tyler’s supposed to die today. 

He panics, his brain burning through ideas of how to deal with the inevitable. If anyone sees the mark, they’ll kill him immediately, that’s how it works. The markings started when Tyler was a little boy, he clearly remembers the day it was broadcast all over the world that there were no accidental or purposeful deaths anymore, just a mark and then someone would kill you. Tyler knows he doesn’t have time, considers showing his neighbor. 

It hits Tyler that he’s so young, wondering what he would’ve died from if the mark wasn’t a thing. Tyler doesn’t want to die, instead, he knocks things over on his sink trying to find his sister’s leftover concealer with shaky fingers. He prays she left it here, and _bingo,_ he found it. The concealer barely masks the shape, the dark brown burning through the makeup. He hopes he can hide it for now, or maybe he should just stay inside. He can’t. He has somewhere to be.

Tyler wears his skeleton hoodie, breathing out a shaky chuckle when he realizes the irony. The jacket covers the mark just barely, but Tyler knows he can’t escape death. He prays that nobody pays attention to him, slipping out his front door into the crowd. Tyler’s breathing is heavy as he brushes past people, avoiding shoulders and elbows. 

Tyler’s walking, and suddenly he’s knocked on the ground, the force of somebody slamming into him pushing him to the sidewalk. Barely anybody looks, but one person does, a gasp sounding so loud in Tyler’s ears. “He’s got the mark!” People stop, stare down at Tyler, and he’s on his feet immediately, trying to flee. Everyone’s looking now, shifting to chase him down. Tyler thanks god that he’s fast, slim, and able to slide in between people easily.

The shouts of people are drowned out by Tyler’s heartbeat, pounding in his ears. These people will kill him, right here on the street. It happens every day, mandatory because death just doesn’t come naturally. Tyler can’t breathe, trying to hide the mark, his eyes dragging behind him to catch the small group of people chasing behind him. He’s trying to catch his breath a little when his hand is grabbed, way too tight, dragging him out of the crowd and into an alleyway.

Tyler’s eyes sting, he punches at the person that grabbed him, scared for his life. There’s a groan and they pull him to their chest, holding Tyler’s wrists to try and stop his squirming. “Stop moving! I’m trying to help you!” Their voice is a hiss, a male, deep and quiet. Tyler sees the small group run past the alleyway, chasing down somebody that is no longer there.

“Please don’t kill me,” Tyler whimpers pathetically, knowing his fate. The male drags him farther down the alleyway, into the shadows, and Tyler knows running will end his life quicker. A door is opened and he’s shoved inside, keys crashing together when they hit a surface somewhere. Tyler sees him properly now, nose ring shining in dim yellow light. He’s got dark brown hair, brown eyes to match, and a small cut on his cheek. That’s probably from Tyler punching him.

“I’m not going to kill you. Don’t worry about that. I don’t even know why you went outside with the mark, you should’ve stayed inside.” Tyler furrows his brows, fingers reaching up to graze his neck. He should be dead, but he’s not, and he now owes this stranger the rest of his life. “I’m Josh.” He says, Tyler thinks it fits him well.

“Tyler,” He says in return, rubbing his fingers where Josh’s grip had been. The place he’s in is small, a little hole-in-the-wall type place, it’s obviously where Josh lives. There’s a bed in the farther right corner, sheets, and blankets messy on the mattress. It’s a little dirty, the counters that make up part of the kitchen stained with dirt at the bottom, but Tyler doesn’t mind. There’s only one other door, he thinks it’s the bathroom. It looks cozy, the one room, a couch, and small T.V. sitting a few feet away from the end of the bed, and the earlier mentioned kitchen behind that small area.

“How long have you had it?” Josh steps forward, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Tyler almost flinches when he raises his hand, brushing surprisingly warm fingers across his throat. Tyler gulps, Josh can probably feel it.

“Since this morning. I only left the house because I thought I could hide it.” Tyler doesn’t know why he’s trusting this stranger, but Josh hasn’t killed him yet, so he assumes this is the only person he _can_ trust. Josh scoffs, his hand dropping from Tyler’s neck. Tyler almost feels offended.

“That’s what everyone thinks. They end up dead.” Josh’s voice is flat now, almost annoyed, and Tyler wants to make a sarcastic comment, but that would _not_ be smart. He stands in his place as Josh moves away, crossing the room as if he’s trying to find something. Tyler suppresses a gasp when he sees a mark on the back of Josh’s neck, so dark it’s almost black, the scythe looking like it’s almost burned into his skin. “The longer you have it, the more it hurts, by the way,” Josh says, turning to face Tyler. He knows Tyler saw it.

“What?” Tyler says before he can stop himself, not wanting to sound so curious. Josh meets Tyler’s eyes, Tyler bravely takes a step forward. He sees Josh almost take a step back, but the man stays still, tracing Tyler’s every move as if he’s Josh’s prey. Tyler almost shakes under his gaze, but takes another step, arms heavy when he lifts one. Josh flinches when Tyler’s thumb presses to his cheek, a soft hiss escaping through his teeth when the bruise that’s forming has pressure applied on it.

“It’ll start to burn,” Josh pauses when Tyler wipes some blood by the small cut on his cheek, “It’ll only get worse. Feel like someone’s stabbing you. I’ve had mine for 3 years.” Tyler furrows his brows, wondering how he’s survived that long. Josh seems to know more about the mark than he does, and Tyler doesn’t question him, dropping his arm.

Josh steps back, almost as if he’s realizing that Tyler is too close, rolling his shoulders. His expression falls flat, he clears his throat. “Oh.” Is all that Tyler says, not knowing what else to continue with.

“You don’t have any clothes or anything,” Josh turns away, opening a drawer in the dresser that’s against the right wall, “You’ll have to borrow mine. You can sleep in the bed for tonight, we’ll figure something out later. I normally don’t help people, but with the way you ran,” Josh shakes his head, turning back to face Tyler, who’s observing Josh. “Okay?” Josh questions, raising an eyebrow. His voice doesn’t hold much emotion.

“Okay,” Tyler confirms, eyes shifting to the bed a few feet away. He doesn’t know how he feels about sleeping in a stranger’s bed. At least it’s better than the couch, Tyler guesses, not knowing how comfortable said couch would be. Josh walks past Tyler, opening the fridge.

“I’ve got friends that work at pizza places and stuff. Normally they bring me food, but Thursday nights are different. I’ll make something. Look around, I guess.” Josh brushes Tyler off, pulling out ingredients for whatever dish he’s going to make. Tyler nods although Josh can’t see it. He turns, examining the small room. He doesn’t know how long Josh is going to let him stay here, and Tyler doesn’t want to intrude.

Tyler’s eyes trace the small windows were framed on the door, wondering what he would’ve died from if the mark had never been a thing.

-

“Stay in the shadows.” Josh whispers, shoulder brushing with Tyler’s. Tyler can feel the metal of the emergency exit stairs through his shoes, slick with rain. Tyler doesn’t know why Josh dragged him out here while it was raining. _I’m going to train you,_ Josh had said before they’d gone out, _So you can go out at night._ Tyler’s feet slide a bit, calves aching from how long he’s been crouched. Josh stands, grabs Tyler’s hand, pulling him down the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Tyler finally speaks, his voice a rough whisper, barely heard over the sound of pounding raindrops. His - _Josh’s -_ clothes stick to his skin, hair matted to his too-wet forehead. Raindrops stick to Tyler’s eyelashes, and he ignores the way Josh’s hand flexes around his own.

“To get food. Andy will meet us, but I want you to know how to move swiftly.” Josh pulls his hand free, hands bracing wet metal, and flings himself down, feet landing firmly on the cold and wet asphalt of the alleyway. They’re a street or two away from where Tyler had begun living with Josh, having managed to get around buildings and making it to where they were without being caught.

Tyler’s eyes scan the dark, eyebrows furrowed as he follows Josh. He realizes that _oh,_ there’s a figure pressed up against the wall, bracing itself on a door. _That must be Andy,_ Tyler thinks, sliding himself so he’s nearly behind Josh’s broad figure. It’s a silent transaction, Josh handing over what looks to be twenty dollars and Andy opening the door he’s leaning against, handing Josh a black bag. Tyler hopes it’s waterproof.

Josh nods at Andy as the male slides into the building, a silent thanks, pulling a strap over his head and turning around to face Tyler. Tyler winces when Josh grabs his forearm, a little too tight, pulling him to the emergency exit ladder again. “Climb up. I’ve got you.” Tyler almost doubts him with the lack of emotion his voice holds, but jumps up anyway, breathing out cold air when Josh’s firm hands grab his thighs and push him over onto the platform. The bag comes up afterward, followed by Josh, who’s breathing is heavy. Tyler notices he rubs at where his mark is.

Tyler is ready to move forward, almost turning, but frowning when he sees the pained expression on Josh’s face. “Are you okay?” Tyler whispers, almost reaching out to plant his hand on Josh’s shoulder. He remembers when Josh told him about how bad the mark hurts after a while. He hopes it’s not as bad as he says it is. Josh brushes off Tyler’s question, removing his hand from the back of his neck and letting the cold rain brush over it.

“Follow me.” Josh’s voice is as cold as Tyler’s skin. Tyler does follow him, follows him up to the rooftop, his head turning when he hears the bag hit the concrete floor below them. Josh tilts his head up, the moon reflecting off his pupils, and Tyler does the same. It’s quiet, other than the rain, pounding down on Tyler. He’s cold. “It’s nice up here. Safe during the day too, but I’ve never tried to climb up here when it’s so bright. A little too risky.” Tyler’s eyes scan Josh’s face, wondering how often he escapes to the rooftops.

Tyler looks out off the edge, seeing the houses of people living happily. He wonders about his parents. The scenery is serene, and Tyler loses himself in it.

-

“How bad does it hurt today?” Tyler tongues at the inside of his cheek, eyeing Josh’s mark. It’s almost beautiful, Tyler hates to admit, the way the black contrasts against Josh’s pale skin. Tyler’s is still brown, it’s been there for a month now, a small numbing buzz reminding him that it’s there. He doesn’t want to think about how bad it’ll hurt when he reaches two months, then three, how bad it’ll hurt when a month turns into a year.

“Why?” Josh hisses, his voice harsh. Tyler knows he doesn’t like talking about it, but he’s noticed the way Josh’s fingers have been twitching and how he chews at his lip. He’s learned to recognize when Josh is in pain, and from what Tyler can tell, he’s in a lot of it right now. Josh’s fingers twitch again against the remote, turning his body so he’s facing away from Tyler. The TV seems like background noise now, Tyler’s too distracted by the red color that’s burned around the dark scythe on the back of Josh’s neck.

Tyler doesn’t respond to his question, simply reaches forward with a shaky hand and gently massages the area. Josh jerks forward, hissing, body twitching. For a second Tyler thinks Josh is going to reach around and slap him, but Tyler sees his eyes slip closed. Tyler’s fingers get more insistent, and suddenly he’s scooting forward, nearly pressed completely to Josh’s back, gently massaging the mark with his thumbs. Josh relaxes into it, looking almost relieved, and Tyler’s happy he could help.

Josh sinks into Tyler’s touch more, and that’s the first time he’s allowed Tyler to touch him for longer than a few seconds.

-

“It’s been hurting worse recently,” Tyler says softly, matter-of-factly, his cool fingers gently rubbing at Josh’s mark. He’s not referring to himself, there’s not too much pain around his own mark, but Josh has been experiencing signs of pain more often now. They’ve been living together for four months now, Tyler has been going out into the shadows of a darkened city for nearly a month, getting food and anything else they might need.

“Yeah. I don’t know how long I can keep going like this.” Josh sighs, shifting underneath Tyler. Tyler, who is straddling Josh’s waist on the bed they’ve begun to share, presses his fingertips to the sides of Josh’s neck, and if the male was facing upwards Tyler would be choking him. Josh seems to like this more though, a small relieved sigh escaping him. They’ve gotten closer in the months they’ve stayed together, and although Tyler’s gotten used to it, he wonders about his family sometimes.

“Hey, don’t talk like that. It’ll only get worse, I know, but you’ve managed it for nearly 4 years. Maybe we can find a way to stop it from hurting so much.” Tyler says gently, hips shifting so he’s sitting a little lower, on the small of Josh’s back, reaching forward to cradle a gentle hand through dark brown curls. Josh twitches under Tyler, focusing on the fingers rubbing soothingly at his scalp rather than the searing pain of his death mark. Tyler makes it better, has had to make it better more often, now straddling Josh’s back practically every night to soothe the pain that is causing Josh to go crazy.

Tyler startles as Josh turns over under him, facing up towards him. Tyler’s now seated right over Josh’s groin, resisting bracing himself on Josh’s chest. “There is no way,” Josh speaks, not worried about their position. He’s been ignoring Tyler in this way, ignoring the intimacy of their nightly ritual, ignoring the way they sit together on rooftops and how romantic it may be. Tyler sees a flash of realization cross Josh’s face, about to ask what he knows, but losing his words as Josh shoves him back and gets off the bed hurriedly.

Josh heads to the bathroom, and he sleeps on the couch that night.

-

“What would it be like,” Tyler hums, eyes trained on the knife in his hand, where he cuts a tomato, “If we didn’t have the marks?” If Josh heard him, he doesn’t acknowledge the question, his focus on the pot of boiling water, hands gripping the counter. Tyler’s brows furrow, his eyes tracing over Josh’s figure now, the knife abandoned. “The water won’t boil any faster, ya know?” Tyler chuckles, his face falling when Josh still doesn’t say anything.

“Are you in love with me?” The question startles Tyler, caught off guard, eyes full of confusion as Josh spins on his heels, taking one step. He’s in front of Tyler now, whose mouth is dry as he thinks of the answer. He’s been pining over Josh for a few months, sure, and they _have_ been in a small space for the last six months without any other contact, so maybe he is. He doesn’t want to say that, though, doesn’t want to ruin the relationship he’s finally managed to build with Josh.

“What?” Is all Tyler says, eyes looking over Josh’s face. He leans against the counter, ignoring the way Josh gets closer, face only a few inches away, spearmint breath burning Tyler’s nose only a little bit. Josh breathes in what seems to be a deep breath, although Tyler’s not sure.

“You heard me,” Josh says in response, eyes clouded with something Tyler doesn’t recognize. Tyler doesn’t want to respond. He has to, though, and he knows it, lips parted in a silent plea for Josh to leave the topic alone. Josh looks so cold, his face solid. Tyler wonders when he’d figured it out, but thinks back to the night nearly two months ago. He’d kept cool for a while, Tyler thinks because Josh hadn’t mentioned it at any other time. Tyler thinks he sees the pot of water boiling.

Josh is closer now, so close, and Tyler’s eyes slip closed upon feeling Josh’s lips brush his. Josh doesn’t touch him, arms moving to brace himself on the counter, breath hot on Tyler’s lips and tongue. Josh doesn’t kiss him. Tyler doesn’t open his eyes but does when Josh steps away. Tyler realizes what that was, a test, and he’d welcomed the thought of Josh kissing him so freely.

“That’s all I need to know.” Josh walks away, the bathroom door closing behind him.

The pot boils over.

-

Tyler slips through the shadows carefully, far ahead of Josh. It’s been a month since their encounter, Tyler thinks he can still smell Josh’s breath sometimes, feel his lips brushing his, and over the past three weeks Tyler realizes that he is in love with Joshua. The same Joshua who’s closed off, who had just begun to let Tyler in, let down his wall, the same Joshua who now sleeps on the couch again and who hides the pain that burns through his body from the death mark.  


It’s dark, Tyler doesn’t see much but feels hands grabbing his arms. He thinks it’s Josh, but there are three people, dragging him into the middle of the dimly lit street. Lights reflect off of glass windows of stores, and Tyler can barely make out a sound, his heart is beating so fast. He does though, screaming out for someone to help him. It was a stupid idea, Tyler has to admit, he does have the mark, but it’s the best idea he’s got as a sharp blade pressed to his throat. Tyler sobs, fighting against hands that keep him still.

 _“Josh!”_ Tyler yells, blinking rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears. He thinks he might black out, fear and anxiety coursing through his veins, betrayal flooding through his system when he sees Josh just _standing there,_ in the shadows, dark eyes watching the scene taking place in the middle of the street. Tyler is reminded that nobody is on this street, the shops empty, fighting harder to get out of the tight grip but just succeeding in getting the metal blade pressed against his throat to dig deeper into his skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

Tyler cries out for Josh, and the blade is swung back, flashing silver in yellow light. Tyler thinks he sees Josh sprint across the street towards him, but he’s unsure, black flashing over his eyes. Tyler might have passed out, but he still seems aware, aware of the tears and adrenaline and the blade that never came. New hands are burning his skin, familiar ones, dragging - no, carrying - him into the shadows, still illuminated by light.

“Tyler, hey, hey,” Josh whispers, hands cradling Tyler’s face, and Tyler’s vision clears a bit. He hyperventilates (a late reaction), and swipes at Josh, pushing him away. Josh grabs his wrists and pushes them to his chest like he did the first time they met, breathing in a deep breath and pushing forward. It’s sudden, but Josh is kissing him, kissing Tyler, fingers flexing around his wrists.

Tyler kisses back, eager for some sort of comforting touch. He can still feel the ghost of a blade there, pinching his skin, drawing the blood that drips down onto his shirt. Josh pulls away, pulling Tyler up, dragging them down the streets, eventually reaching the door of their shared _home._ That’s what it is now to Tyler, home, a place where he’s safe.

Josh kisses him again, almost as if he’s afraid Tyler might go, thumb brushing the small cut in tanned skin. Tyler laughs into the kiss, and Josh pulls away in a haze, seemingly lost in his own emotions as he stops the small amount of blood coming from Tyler’s throat.

Josh and Tyler sleep in the same bed that night, and instead of being on the complete opposite side, Tyler wraps himself around Josh, covering him just as the shadows do.

-

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the smut !!!  
> it's not too detailed, and it's kinda sweet lol

“This okay?” Tyler breathes, fingers dancing along Josh’s skin. Josh’s stomach jumps underneath the cold fingertips, a heavy breath to signify that _yes, it’s okay._ The room is hot, discarded clothes laying everywhere. Tyler uses gentle hands to flip Josh over, his back on full display, gently beginning to work out any knots. Josh lets out a noise - a near whine, and Tyler breathes out a sigh at the fact that yes, Josh really wants this.

Tyler crawls up between his legs again, pulling Josh’s hips up, and suddenly he’s sinking in, breathing a heavy groan in time with Josh’s. Tyler’s fingers dig into Joshua’s skin, touches burning. The air is hot, humid, making their skin slide together perfectly, limbs melting together. They’re both supposed to be dead, but they’re alive, liquid at this moment, melted and molded together into a puddle on the bed, sheets wrinkled around them.

Time passes, but Josh doesn’t notice, he’s making sounds that don’t seem like his own, that ring out without him even knowing he’d released them. Tyler drinks them up, planting his lips everywhere he can, cooling Josh’s skin. Tyler’s gentle thrusts get harder, deeper, and Josh’s fingers lock in the sheets, pushing back, eager for the touch he’s craved for the now four years he’d been alone. It’s all come down to this moment, though, where Josh and Tyler aren’t worried about the marks on their necks, or what could happen if one of them made a wrong turn somewhere on the streets of a world that relied on what seems like tattoos to decipher who gets to live.

Josh’s body shakes underneath of Tyler, and he’s unsure of where he’s at, sinking deeper into the feeling of skin, of heat, of everything, white-hot pleasure soaking through his pores and spilling through his blood. Tyler holds him, keeps him up, sinking in deeper and he’s there too, leaning down to sink his cold teeth into Josh’s death mark, the scythe flaring up for only a second. At the moment, Josh feels so loved, so warm underneath of Tyler’s boneless body, breathing in deeply when Tyler finally does move, pulling out and laying down next to a worn-out Joshua.

Josh’s death mark scars over. He doesn’t notice the lack of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, lol
> 
> im not gonna explain that last sentence, figure it out on your own ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter - @lonelydxnce  
> Find my Tumblrs - joshiesfreckles, bandito-jishua  
> Instagram - @joshiesfreckles, @lonelydxnce
> 
> Stay Safe ♥


End file.
